You're Supposed to Be Dead
by tcswensen
Summary: What if Ezra isn't an only-child? He had lived with his foster sister ever since he was four. After the strange disappearance of their parents, how will they manage? What will be their fate? (I suck at summaries) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

_It had been four years since the Bridgers disappeared. Ezra and Maya had struggled to stay alive during the first couple of months, but the pair soon learned to manage. The two children found an abandoned Imperial tower to camp out in for the time being. Everything was okay for the next few years. She went to school for education, and he was in charge of finding supplies. Every few months they would switch. Until one day, they found trouble with the Imperials. _

_Maya had just got out of sixth period. She always chose the seat closest to the door so that she could avoid getting caught in the flow of the other students._

_ All Maya wanted was to see if Ezra was okay. She never knew if or when she was going to come home to find her brother dead. _

_….._

_Ezra was waiting in an alley way, watching all the other seventh graders go home to their families, while he waited for the only remnant left of his own to show up. _

_The navy haired boy suddenly spotted her, the girl with dirty blond hair and eyes the color of hyperspace, his sister, Maya._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters.**

_Ezra grabbed Maya's arm and pulled her into the alley. _

_"__Ezra!" She put her hand to her chest and let out a sigh of relief._

_Ezra smirked. "What? I just thought I'd help you get out of there faster." _

_Maya sighed and let Ezra pull her to their tower. Once they got there she unpacked her bag and Ezra showed her what he had managed to loot from the locals. "Only the vital things." Maya had always said. The blonde was too kind hearted to take things that they didn't need from innocent people._

_(TIME SKIP)_

_She was bleeding out, he was dodging blaster shots. They didn't know how it happened. One second they defending two young children from stormtroopers, the next thing they knew, they were fighting for their lives! _

_Maya forced herself to stand through the agonizing pain in her temple. It took all her strength to shove one of the Imperial soldiers away from Ezra. _

_"__You alright there sissy?" Ezra teased._

_"__Other than the fact that we're currently being pursued by stormies, I'm doing GREAT!" _

_Ezra sensed the extreme sarcasm in her voice. The siblings knew they were losing the intense battle, but Maya vowed that she would not die here. She would not lose her brother, they had come too far to just give up and die! _

_Ezra grabbed a metal rod and started to smack the soldiers with it. He took out quite a few of them. Maya was surprised these "elite" soldiers were being taken down by a kid. _

_"__You guys aren't so tough if ya can't handle a twelve year old swinging a stick around." She snapped. One of the bucket heads came at her, but she disarmed him and kicked him aside. "C'mon! We have to get out of here!" Maya called while panting. The navy haired boy heard her and the two started to run as fast as they could._

_However, the siblings soon found themselves trapped at a dead end. Maya's head was still bleeding and she started to panic. 'How are going to get out of this?' she thought. The troopers had them cornered. There was nowhere they could go. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Rebels or its characters. (Sorry for the short chapters, but they WILL get longer)**

_Ezra stepped closer to Maya and grabbed her forearm. She saw the fear in his eyes. He was running out of ideas too._

_The troopers started to fire, and the seventh grade girl immediately started to shoot at them with her energy slingshot. Her weapon didn't seem to do penetrate the Imperial's armor, so she ditched the idea. _

_Ezra continued to strike the stormtroopers with the rod he found. He was just as surprised as Maya that they went down so easily. The thought of it was so ridiculous that he almost wanted to bust out laughing. Now was not the time though. _

_While he was lost in his thougths suddenly Ezra felt a sharp pain in his arm and soon realized he had been shot. 'Crap.' He thought to himself. _

_Just then a stormtrooper grabbed Maya's collar, and slammed her head against the steel wall. Ezra watched in horror as she fell to the ground, motionless. He ignored the burning pain of the shot, ran over to her body and rolled her over on her side. What he saw terrified him. Maya's left temple, although cover in blood, had a clearly visible huge dent in it. Unless there was a doctor 45 seconds away, she would die. _

_"…__Ez..Ezra.." she mouthed, trying desperately to stay awake. "Does it look bad?" she smiled weakly. 'She knows she's dying.' Ezra sadly thought. He choked on his words. "Not at all." His sister smiled at him. She reached toward her wrist and started to fiddle with something. It was the slingshot. She handed it to Ezra. _

_"__It might not protect you against buckets, but it belonged to Dad." _

_"__Maya no…" Ezra was getting closer to tears every second that the scene continued._

_"__Ezra…. Everything happens for a reason. If thi-"she was stopped by a coughing fit. "If this was meant to happen, you will have to learn to understand that. You, Mom, and Dad were the best family I have ever had….. I'm glad that I got to spend my life with you." The blue-eyed girl clutched onto Ezra's orange sleeve as if she was trying to hold onto the little life she had left._

_"__Maya," Tears were streaming down Ezra's face now. "I love you sis."_

_"__I love you too. Good luck brother." With that, Maya closed her eyes, for them to never open again. Ezra's tears made his vision blurry. Hate, anger, pain and sadness, all started to boil up inside of him. The bucket heads aimed there blasters at Ezra, more than ready to shoot him if he tried anything stupid._

_He slowly stood up and grasped his rod. He turned to face the soldiers and started to have at it. Ezra let his hatred fuel his attacks. Within seconds, every single stormtrooper was laying on the ground, unconscious. Ezra fell to his knees in front of Maya's corpse. He wished it was all a nightmare, but it wasn't._

_"__God what am I supposed to do?!" He shouted._


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! It has been a while I know. I am SO SORRY for not updating in over a year! I have been extremely busy for a long time in between school, cheer tryouts, basketball tournaments, family functions, all that personal life jazz that gets in the way of everything. Life happens, and we all get busy. (I also had to reset my password twice.) Since I am so busy, I want you guys to be able to see how the story ends, so I am putting it up for adoption! I want to know what happens to Maya and Ezra just as much as you guys. So if you want to continue "You're Supposed to be Dead" private message me or comment and I will choose somebody and let you know so you can follow their continuation of the story. I 'm thinking of setting up an Instagram where you guys can get a hold of me too, so I apologize for the very, VERY long wait. (I know how annoying it is when an author doesn't update) I do plan on writing other stories, (and completing them) but just when things have settled down all the way. I hope you guys are all having a great day and watching the new Star Wars Rebels season! I love you guys and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
